Kars
General info: Kars is an Allfather, one of four original rulers of Old Gwyn. He has been directly involved in the Allfather war and is responsible for the creation of the Obito species. Generally, he is an easy-going guy. Not many are able to guess his true intentions, for his motivations have always been a bit on the vague side. He is the smartest and most mysterious of the Allfathers. Life before the Allfather War: Not much can be said for this period in Kars's life. He has not shared anything about it and records of it are non-existent. Since all the other Allfathers are deceased, they can also not provide any additional statements on this matter. This will forever remain a mystery, most likely. Life during the Allfather War: Again, info about this is pretty vague. A few known facts include that he supposedly stood against Engul and her forces in the war, and also fought with Pythagor. The both of them invented several new techniques, but the rest is still unknown. However, it is certain that he was not responsible for the betrayal of the Obito's. Their turn against Engul and back to him might have been his doing, but that is not known for certain. He did not face active combat until his fortress got besieged, and even after that remained off the front lines. Life after the Allfather War: After the end of the war, Kars retreated to the west, where he created a small kingdom with the remainder of the races and troops left over. The world had been devestated, so it wasn't easy to survive. Kars was a faithful leader in this time, however, and stuck with his people. His power helped to alleviate the problems the kingdoms had. When the many races adapted or died out over the centuries, Kars was no longer needed and went to his fortress to spend a long time in hybernation. Once he woke up, he was again approached by Engul and a new demon, Unik. They had already seized control of Pythagor and Azreal, and actually killed them to puppet their respective powers. Kars had no choice but to agree to their plans, but nonetheless alerted people of Engul's arrival. This was equal parts to portray himself as the good guy and to stick it to Engul, who thought they'd think Kars was just a crazy old fool. As it turned out, he was taken a lot more serious then expected. When Engul called her forces, Kars was there to help them. However, once their siege on the Imperium failed, Kars turned on both Engul and Unik and turned them to stone, escaping. After which he took the remainder of her forces and destroyed Silvermere, framing them for working together with Engul. After he succesfully defeated the Dragans, and nearly genocided them, he established the Allfather Empire. However, as time passed, he grew to begin feeling guilt for his actions. Due to his old age, he began longing for peace and a quiet, calm seniority. This was because Kars had practically achieved what he was planning for so long, and thus fell in some kind of void, not knowing what to do anymore. Even though he did have his ambitions, he wanted to slowly progress his plans. Final Plan In order to slowly advance his plans, and gradually expand his army and power, he realized that a threat had to be neutralized. And that threat were the Dragans. Kars knew that the Dragans would do everything in their power to retake their lands, and could convince Arkadia of joining them in their reconquista. Therefor, he devised a plan that would (hopefully) bring an end to the Dragans their revanchism against him and the species with him. The plan was to allow the Dragans to settle in AE lands again, and allow some sorts of self-governance. By doing this, the Dragan people could resume to their day-to-day lives, and not really notice any change (except for the rebuilding, other species, destroyed economy, ..) when compared to Silvermere or Dragan rule. Kars hoped that the general revanchism among the people would dissapear, and that any groups against him would not have the strength to form a threat anymore. Ultimately, he would still hold power over the Empire, and could decide the course of the nation according to his wishes and plans. But all this weren't his only motives. He wanted to isolate the Arkadians on all fronts, as he knew they posed more of a threat than the diminished Dragan forces. If the Dragans and Arkadians could reach a conscensus about going to war against him, then there was a great chance that he would be defeated, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. He knew that the Lomal were anything but prepared or willing to go to war again, as their diplomatic maneouvers clearly showed this. He also realized that the Kurashi could easily be swayed to be neutral, or even attack the Dragan colony if need be. This left only Arkadia as the kingdom who wanted to put an end to the 'darkness'. And if his plan worked, he could instead make the Dragans focus their hatred on the Arkadians, while gradually growing stronger. And maybe, just maybe, he would be ready to face the Arkadians if the need would ever arise, and then assert his total dominance over New Gwyn. Death In order to have a greater chance at convincing the Dragans, Kars felt that he himself needed to present during the negotiations. Arr-sak and several of close advisors strongly advised against this, but he went anyway. After the negotiations had ended, Kars met up with a larger Graim and Jukyth escort, only to be ambushed when traveling through the AE's countryside. The ambushing forces consisted of 50 Dragan archers who had purchased Arkadian bows and arrows, and Mairon, the alledged Lord Blackstone and Regent of Draga. The battle was rather short, as the Graim and Jukyth escorts were easily dispatched of. In a last ditch attempt to save himself from death, Kars fought the Archers and Mairon, but ultimately failed, even though managing to kill almost all Archers. As he was penetrated by arrows, and fell to the ground, Kars saw his long life flash before him, coming to regret what he had done to achieve power. During his last moments, he stated that he was so close to achieving peace for the various Allfather species, whom he had given a new home. But regret always comes to late. Category:Kars Category:Darkness Category:Allfathers